Living with Your Choices
by mswriter07
Summary: Brian's life was stable with Sophie. No really he had a good life and he was moving on from his past. So why did he feel like something was missing? And what happens when that missing piece reappears? A.N. Thanks to hellbells for looking this over and helping me with a summary. This will be a three part story. I hope you enjoy. Feedback is always appreciated. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

The tossing and turning was getting ridiculous, Brian thought. He sat up in bed and flipped the lamp on so he could chase the shadows away, more than being able to see. He looked to his left and found Sophie sleeping soundly, her hair tousled from sleep and falling over her shoulders hiding her breast from Brian's sight. He let a small grin appear as he thought of her modesty in almost every aspect of her life except when they were together here.

They were teamed up as partners shortly after Brian was reinstated to the Bureau and Sophie took to him like a dog to water. Brian showed her everything by the book foremost and then did what he did best and did things his way. She gave him enough cover to get their cases done so that their boss couldn't fire either of them for lack of protocol - Sophie always had the right paperwork and Brian trusted her enough that if she needed his signature he signed off on whatever she handed him.

He knew he was happy but something didn't feel right.

Getting out of bed quietly and covering Sophie back up, he pulled on his sleep pants and padded into the kitchen for a drink. He pulled out small glass and his whiskey decanter before he went into the living room and sat in his favorite recliner. He turned the TV on and muted the sound so it didn't wake Sophie up. He poured a drink and sat the decanter by his chair. He had a lot to think about.

His life had always been unpredictable. First his home life; single mother who worked all the time and blamed Brian for all of her problems. Second, his stint with the LAPD ended in disaster when he let a mark go on purpose while covering their tracks - he knew he'd never see Dominic Toretto or any of the team ever again unless they crossed the border and he was forced to handcuff them. Thirdly, he met his current love interest, Sophie Trinh, when they were assigned to work together at the FBI.

With Sophie, his life started to get some traction, he knew some of what to expect. Sophie was a good partner to have at work and she was even better at home. He suspected Penning knew of their private relationship but didn't quite know how serious it was between the two. Brian drove them into work everyday and they left at the same time as well. Stasiak seemed to be picking up on the vibes between the two and would make a jab occasionally. Brian and Sophie ignored him and kept things professional while in the offices.

Brian was antsy the last few days as he was hearing that Dom was back in town. He didn't know what to do with himself. He knew Sophie had to have suspected something going on with Brian but she hadn't said anything yet - she had a way of waiting out the person she was wanting information from and that included using that technique on Brian at home. His thoughts were turning to Dom and that's where it got murky for him. He poured another whiskey.

An hour later, a quiet knock at the door, had Brian out of the recliner and looking through the peephole first before he opened the door. He saw Dom standing there in his leather jacket and fitted jeans looking like a god. He went to step out into the hall but Dom pushed him inside the apartment and against the bar counter. He went to protest but he was cut off by Dom's mouth covering his and digging his fingers expertly into his hips holding him in place. When Brian's head caught to what was going on, Brian let out a loud moan as Dom's tongue stroked the roof of his mouth.

Dom stepped further into Brian's personal space and Brian's brain started sending warning bells about being too loud. Dom nipped at Brian's bottom lip and sucked it into his mouth just as the two heard a gasp from the hallway. Brian had enough sense to push Dom away even if Dom didn't budge too far from his body. He tried to go to her but Dom still held his hips and Brian didn't fight too hard to be let go and he said, "Sophie...this..."

Sophie heard the uncertainty in Brian's voice and replied, "I know. I'll be gone in the morning." She went back into their bedroom and closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

She should've known something like this would happen - Brian and Dom were like two pieces and they fit together perfectly balancing out their worlds. She also knew that Brian hadn't cheated on her, that the kiss was all Dom's, and that Dom being out of the country for five years wouldn't have known that Brian tried to move on with his life. One day Sophie knew that she'd find her happy ending but she couldn't fault Brian on his feelings for Dominic Toretto and vice versa with Dom.

She had thought it was her fairy tale when the cute guy in the office started to notice her. She kept their work up to par as he trained her and showed her the ropes and after work some nights he had started to take her out on dates. They kept everything professional at the office - that was her one rule. Outside the office though, Brian had opened up a whole new world for her, and she found herself falling in love with him far too quickly. She didn't say I love you first though; she waited six months for Brian to say it to her and that was only after a marathon of sex. They were both insatiable that night, they'd solved a tough case and all of their bottled energy needed to go somewhere.

Afterwards, Brian would tell her he loved her but she knew that a shadow was chasing him. She didn't know how or when it would hit but now she knew - in the form of Dominic Toretto who'd only been mentioned once or twice in passing and only his name. Brian, she couldn't blame, that was how his life worked out. They could at least still be partners at work if he stuck around but she doubted that as Dom was still a wanted man.

Tomorrow would be a new start to her life, so she packed and went back to sleep. Her presence in the living room would not be tolerated if what she saw was anything to go by. Brian would want the privacy of reconnecting with the love of his life.


	3. Chapter 3

It had taken a while but he had found Brian, of course, 'hiding' in the FBI of all places. It didn't take long for him to find his apartment after that. The partner as the girlfriend though did surprise him a little and when Brian had halfheartedly tried to go to her, he dug his fingers into his hips a little tighter while he kept himself relaxed. He knew Brian wouldn't fight him and he'd probably follow him to the ends of the earth if he asked.

He tugged Brian over to the couch and managed to get them both on it without breaking it. Dom kissed Brian again and Brian tugged on the jacket. Dom pulled away for a moment and pulled his jacket and t-shirt off before he went back to kissing Brian. He moved his kisses down Brian's throat and bit along his collarbone. Brian arched into the heat of Dom's body and felt his orgasm hit before he could warn Dom.

"Fuck!" Brian panted. He couldn't believe he'd come in pajama pants like he was 13 again but Dom did something to brain and body whenever he was near and he couldn't help it.

Dom chuckled quietly against Brian's chest as he felt his thigh getting damp from Brian's come. His own dick needed relief so he worked his dick out of his jeans and he thrust against Brian's still sensitive and soft dick and he felt a spark shoot up his spine. Brian, he felt, push his pants down and he took ahold of their dicks in his hand. The pressure was on the right side of pain and Brian worked them to orgasm as Dom braced himself on the arm of the couch and one knee planted by the couch.

Dom felt Brian's dick harden as Brian worked them together. He didn't think that was his breaking point but it felt so good. He bit his lip as his exploded and covered mainly Brian's chest and stomach in come. Brian's dick spasmed for a second time and he let out a quiet moan in Dom's ear. Brian moved his hand and went to wipe it on the couch but Dom took it in his hand and did a sensual cleanup, licking his fingers and palm clean.

"You're trying to kill me aren't you?" Brian groaned.

"No but I think we need to find a bed so I can claim you good and proper."

"Can I at least get some jeans and a shirt?"

"Sure Brian."

Brian tried to get up so he could change and grab a small bag of stuff but Dom wasn't letting him off the couch. "Dom?" Brian pushed into his shoulder to try and budge him.

Dom pushed Brian back onto the couch and said, "Just a sec. I want to say something…."

"What is it Dom?"

Dom pulled Brian into a kiss and just before it led to another round of jerking off, he looked over Brian's face and said, "I love you. Always have." He nuzzled Brian's jaw as he helped him sit up.

Brian couldn't believe what Dom had said and for once kept his mouth shut.

Dom looked up at Brian and said, "Don't worry about not being able to say it. I just, I just wanted you to know." Brian opened his mouth and Dom shut it for him and grinned as he said, "Go get dressed so we can get out of here."

Brian nodded and moved down the hall to his and Sophie's room.

_Dom knew that Brian was his. He went off to the rooms to get his stuff. He may not have said the words right now but their connection was way deeper. He would let him have his time to process what had happened and the ending of his relationship with Trinh. After all his sister had got it right all those years ago - Brian belonged to him and he'd finally come to collect._


End file.
